Train Stop Angel
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Tatsumi is sent to stop a young girl from making the worst mistake of her life


Train Stop Angel  
  
Author's Notes: This story takes place after "Eating With Angels" basically Tatsumi as been sent to stop a young girl from killing herself. This as been adapted from an original story I wrote for my Creative Writing class. Anyways this will somehow also coincide with the Great War story I promise.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Tatsumi watched the girl that was seating on a bench waiting for her train to get her. He took her in her appearance she had long light pink hair, golden eyes that showed hints of someone that grew up far more quickly then they should have. She was of average build, and there was an aura of sadness about her. He took in her clothing; all black, almost like her mood. He sighed and pushed up his glasses and headed toward the girl calmly. He sighed; the job should have been given to Tsuzuki and Hisoka however, they were busy with their current mission and Watari was busy in his lab again.   
  
  
  
The girl had been seating there on the park bench for over an hour waiting for her train. She wanted to be out of this town before her parents realized she wasn't at school. She sighed and breathed in the smoke coming up from the trains, the various people coming in and out of the train station and the trains were starting to give her a headache. She had to leave this town and go to the small park that had so many happy memories for her. Ever since senior year in high school she had been depressed, her boyfriend had left her for someone that would "put out" for him. Her friends were being strangely distant and her parents were to involved with work to realize that something was going on with her. The only thing for her to do now is end it, all of it.  
  
The girl was so involved in her own thoughts that she didn't realize someone had sat next to her on the bench until he cleared his throat. She looked up then, started and found herself staring into the eyes of a man with dark blue eyes the color of her mother's sapphire ring hidden behind wire rimmed glasses, and he had short black hair that reminded her of starless nights in the summer. The blue eyes and smile of the man had a somewhat serious humor that sent a strange sense of wonder throughout her body. He was also wearing a brown business suit that seemed to be very expensive; she guessed that he was an attorney.   
  
"Chu Hoshi," the man began seriously. "It is my suggestion that you do not get on your train today."  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked backing up in the seat.  
  
"No," said the man after a moment. "You do not know me, but I know you."  
  
"How could you possibly know me?" asked Hoshi feeling fear and anger trickling throughout her spine and along her nerves like a snake.  
  
"I make it my business to know about girls that are about to make the worst mistake of their life."  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about!" said Hoshi trying to avoid his eyes that seemed to see right through her.  
  
"I am sure you do," said the man calmly. "However, perhaps I should tell you that people will miss you."  
  
"No one will miss me," said the girl after a moment.  
  
"I believe your mother will," said the man.  
  
"You know nothing about my life!" snapped Hoshi.  
  
"That, my dear, is where you are wrong. I know more about you then you can possibly realize; it is for that reason that I am telling you this. When your train comes do not get on it; instead go home."  
  
"Why should I listen to you?!"  
  
"Is the heartbreak of your family worth your sense of wounded pride?"  
  
"What?!" asked Hoshi incredulously.   
  
"Your boyfriend broke up with you," said the man going on as if he hadn't heard her. "Does your wounded pride mean more to you then your family's heartbreak?"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" demanded Hoshi despite herself she was drawn to this man and how he knew about some facts of her life.  
  
"There is someone waiting for you," said the man calmly standing smiling as if he were satisfied about something.  
  
"Waiting for me?" asked Hoshi blinking.  
  
"Yes, waiting for you go to him."  
  
Hoshi opened her mouth to say something but he had already walked away from her.  
  
"HEY!" shouted Hoshi jumping to her feet.  
  
The man turned and stared at her for a white with a smile on his face, then a train pulled up and a throng of people stepped out and he was gone from her sight. The moment the people had finished walking past and she could see again the man had vanished into thin air.   
  
"What?" whispered Hoshi.   
  
"Train A10 as arrived at the station all passengers please report to track A10!" came a loud voice on the speaker.   
  
Hoshi took a step toward the train when that man's voice came back ringing clearly through her mind.  
  
'There is someone waiting for you.'  
  
Hoshi looked at the train then at the exit in that brief moment she made her decision and started walking toward her new destination.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Tatsumi watched her head off toward the door and smiled in relief; so far things were starting to look up for Earth. The girl was the granddaughter of one of the most famous Spirit Detectives the world had known. She had hidden powers that would be awakened when the time was right, perhaps by hew next birthday. With another smile he faded into the Shadows and headed back toward the office. The moment he got there he saw a woman with faded pink hair and faded golden eyes; the woman before him was a shorter, older version of the young woman he had just saved. She was talking with Konoe.  
  
"Ah, Tatsumi," said Konoe looking up at him. "This is Genkai, she was a former Spirit Detective."  
  
"I know," said Tatsumi shutting the door and walking up to stand before the old woman. "What does she want?"  
  
"She has joined the Shinigami."  
  
"Has she now?" asked Tatsumi.  
  
"Indeed," said Genkai getting irritated at not being included in the conversation especially since it was about her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The Great War is coming and you will need my assistant in getting those of the Makai to trust you. I know the King and Queen of the Fire Demons well along with many other Demons that have power."  
  
"Does everyone know about the war?" asked Tatsumi his eyebrow twitching.  
  
"Only those that need too," said Genkai calmly. "Gentlemen, this War is getting closer and closer we have little time left and much to do. I suggest you find the Reikai Prophecy and start looking for those mentioned within it."  
  
Tatsumi and Konoe exchanged a glance and nodded the woman was right, there was very little time left. The war was getting closer everyday and they had better get to work.  
  
END  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: The next story I plan to write after I finish "Of Ryujin Blood" will be "Genie Magic" which will include another character important to the Great War. Well enjoy! 


End file.
